


The Legend of Zelda

by Plague_writes



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Religious Conflict, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague_writes/pseuds/Plague_writes
Summary: (This holds to no canon meaning though some canon side and main characters will be mentioned)The legends have been passed down of a boy raised in a withdrawn beginning and a princess born with immense wisdom and a power to seal away a barbarous evil. The two join forces and defeat the evil entity to return peace to the kingdom. The stories have been questioned and the goddesses and the legends have been put to the test of the withering effects of time as people stray away from their arms and into darkness.(This story was made mid-2018, still in progress)PLEASE READ:27/2/19This is going under editing as of now, no new chapters until I have found the chapter causing the writers block and overall disliking of how I am writing the story





	1. The Original People

The Sheikah tribe were the original creations of the and Goddesses, known as the Sheik-Hylios tribe. The Sheik-Hylios religion believed that everything had spirits and that many Goddesses watched over them. Everything that the Sheik-Hylios tribe did had meaning, even if they were mundane tasks like sweeping. Cleanliness was a big part of their daily lives, there was no part of their tribe land that was not clean and well presenting. The Sheik-Hylios tribe believed that in one of the many ways to show thankfulness of their existence was to keep their grounds clean and well kept. They built their houses to be big enough for a family of five or six, as the grandparents usually lived with the children and grandchildren. 

The tribe was peaceful, even when the time came, and it split in two. The deviating group still called themselves Sheik-Hylias, to maintain a sense of familiarity between them and their parent group. The Sheik-Hylias group believed in heavy meditation and prayer more than just actions to keep themselves in a close relationship with their Goddesses. The Sheik-Hylias maintained the traditional wear but added a few things to the attire list: men must dress in modest attire no matter how high they are in social ranking and women must wear headdress and black and white clothing (Like our catholic nun) on their three holy days and a bonnet or an opaque veil every other day. Woman were required to wear long sleeves and dresses, unlike their parent tribe which allows different social classes to dress differently and woman could have dress skirts to their knee with short sleeves if that's how they wanted to dress. They believed that a strong relationship with the Goddesses were more important than finding love quickly. Soon, one Hundred years had passed by and the Sheik-Hylias turned into Hylian, while the parent tribe broke up once again, though this time in was more violent. 

A younger generation came to believe that the Goddesses had nothing good to offer them and felt as if the Darkness had better offer, the tribal chiefs worried and fretted the day the people would turn to the darkness, smudging the perfection of the Goddesses creation. They felt ashamed that they didn't work hard enough for the goddesses and mourned the loss of the kids but refused to let them leave in hopes that the kids would realize that they were not thinking clearly. Three of the six chiefs were mercilessly slaughtered in their homes, along with their wives, husbands and children. Panic and anger risen in the homes as families turned against each other, disowning children who dare take the opposing side and throwing away eternal paradise, even small children were thrown out of homes if they show signs of thinking any was different to how they were being raised. Though some parents threw away their loyalty to the Goddesses to stay with their kids. Months passed, and blood had painted nearly every wall on the outside and inside of homes, bodies littered the small streets, and many kids were left as orphans. The ones who had turned against the goddesses fled and hid in a part of the desert known as "The Wasteland" and formed a tribe called "Yiga" or " īga" depending if you were in the Sheik-Hylios tribe or the Hylians. The last two remaining Sheik-Hylios tribe chiefs looked at the orphaned children and felt ashamed, they had caused this uproar and bloodshed because they were selfish and didn't want to see these kids lose their chance of eternal paradise. They mourned and cried over the lives lost and families that were destroyed and the children that were now orphaned. 

But, as time went on, they rebuilt themselves, raised the orphans as their own and finally became the Sheikah tribe, in the new Kakariko village. Peace prevailed once again, and the story had been passed down generations later, a very heavy warning to all descendants. Whenever the story was finished, they would quote the famous chief Iemla who said, "Belief should not be treated as a cult, it should be treated with respect of wishes. Those who want to question should be allowed to question. Those who simply want to live may live." Iemla was the first chief of the Sheikah tribe, who became popular for her mix of traditional and "Hylian" belief practices, furthering the chasm that has already been created in Sheik-Hylios. The Second Sheikah tribe chief was Iemla's husband, co-chief Emetyl, who re-built the culture of Kakariko. Their eldest daughter, Mirleene was the one who redesigned their clothes and made armor for the women while their eldest son, Emys, made clothes and armor for the men. There were two younger daughter and three younger sons, all of who choreographed dances and composed music, taking the traditional instruments from their predecessor tribe. While they worked on bettering their community and their relationship with the goddesses, people began to question the authenticity of the Goddesses and chose to leave the tribe in peaceful understanding. 

Some even mocked the tribe for their beliefs and left, moving to an area now known as Northern Akkala, finding and marrying people that were already there. Though they were peaceful skeptics, some were rather abusive to their parent tribe, though not by the standards of the Yiga. 

Hylians were dealing with a similar dilemma, people were questioning their faith and the authenticity of the Goddesses and them moving on with their lives as a group called "The Peaceful Freethinkers" who still accepted the religious people with open arms and respected and participated in the modesty practice they were raised in. There was a balance, and they all worked together on issues pertaining to them as a group and as an individual. Some moved away while others stayed in what was now central Hyrule, they became a monarchy with permission of their parent tribe. It took them 30 years to build but Hyrule castle was now completed, now the task at hand was finding someone who could lead their newly born kingdom. They prayed to the Goddesses, who in turn gave them visions of people, they were brought into for interviews, by both the Freethinkers and the believers. And soon, a royal blood line was created.


	2. The Secondary People

Though they are not the original, the Secondary People held no less of worth to the Goddesses. There were the Gerudo tribe to the South west and southern area, Goron tribe to the North, Rito tribe to the north west, and the Zora to the North east of Hyrule. They each worshiped a Goddess more than the other but not one was ignored. The Gerudo and Gorons mainly worshiped the Goddess of Power, Din. The Rito mainly worshiped the Goddess of courage, Farore. Finally, the Zora people favored worshiping the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru. The Secondary people, while the Sheik-Hylios tribe was violently falling apart, became peaceful and close trading friends with the then Sheik-Hylias, now Hylian people. Neither the Secondary or the Hylians were aware of such misfortunes happening as the Sheik-Hylios preferred to keep to themselves. 

Soon, they intermingled and became a very diverse community in the castle town, the royal blood had been mixed with traditional and new religious practices, allowing the community to come closer together. The royal family even learned the different dialects and languages of their own and The Secondary people. 

The Secondary people loved to help the new kingdom, as they meant no harm to them, They loved the royal family's children and would bring them gifts whenever they arrived for meetings. And the Hylian royal family respected the tribe chiefs and their families in the same manner. The royal family was well known and loved by not only the neighbors within the kingdom but neighboring kingdoms as well. Their children would go off and marry others from the other kingdoms, strengthening the bonds between the townspeople. 

The Secondary People enjoyed their life coexisting with one another, they became a part of the Hylian royal government. There was so much happiness, it did not seem real, but they were happy and they were grateful for each others company. Though, Sadly, it will not last long; something was brewing far below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bit short, I am sorry, but.. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

Seething, writhing, cursing; that is what Darkness had been doing for thousands of years. It had been cast down far below the earth of Hyrule when it became corrupted. 

Darkness screamed and snarled, twisting and contorting to horrifying faces. 

It's blood lust cannot be quenched, it hated the goddesses, but it hated Hylia and Nayru the most. The insatiable amount of rage The Darkness held towards the Goddess was uncomprehending. The Darkness was worshiped by the lowly ones, called the "Yiga Clan" They turned to resent the Goddesses and share the hatred of Hylia and Nayru. 

The dark red fog swirled and put pressure on The Darkness, which screamed in agony. The Darkness damned all who worshiped the Goddesses. The Darkness was planning a complete take over, one by one. It would take all the people away by weakening their faith and causing them to become violent, breaking down even more loyal followers. 

It would be chaos, anger, and fear. 

The Darkness was adorned with an ugly smile as it took shape of a pig head with a human-like body. Dark blood spilled and surround the body like flies to a corpse, maggots crawling over the face of the Darkness. 

With a final roar, it declared war on the light. The Darkness pledged to kill The Goddesses and drag the followers to perdition.


	4. The Beginning of The End

And the War of Souls begun. More people started to turn their heads from the Goddesses and sneer at those who followed them. The Peaceful free-thinkers were dying out and were replaced by abusive non-believers. Some ran off to join the Yiga clan while others resorted to physically hurting the Worshipers. 

But, there wasn't just one dangerous side, some Worshipers resorted to doing the same thing. They tainted the Goddesses names. The religious people started rewriting the scriptures and tried to burn the old ones, trying to make things their way. Many started to preach hate and shove people to the ground and beat them for having a different, more peaceful opinion. Everything was in chaos, nothing was the way it should have been. The Darkness was starting to take over, just as the holy scriptures foretold. 

They would fast and meditate in long hours of prayer each day, hoping to be given an answer. The Devoted felt the Goddesses mourning over the loss and left them be, and continued to study on their own. 

Northern Akkala was the worst of them all, many of that population would actively come down and violate and vandalize people and their property; which left many bloodied and houses burned. 

And watching from above, the Goddesses watched. But they did not descend onto the population just yet, Hylia said that the time was not right. Her and Nayru's timing were always right, how amazing and beautiful were they. They looked down solemnly at their people as they became worse and worse. 

The goddesses starting to sing to themselves, trying to lull their mourning hearts. They pulled verses from it and repeated the phrases repeatedly: 

The incarnate of courage will be born in a place that holds none. 

The incarnate of Hylia; beauty and fairness and Nayru; Goddess Wisdom shall be born in a place that has none.

The end was coming, darkness will spread across the land like a virus, killing many and taking souls of the people who have turned their back to the Goddesses. 

The people held no hope for their welfare, no hope for their future. 

Let them lose hope, let their spirits die.


	5. Youthful King

One thousand years passed, the weight of fear has left and was replaced by a bitter acceptance. Then another hundred years passed and the end was completely forgotten about, many now had secular beliefs, while the royal family strictly practiced their beliefs. Much change has happened within the castle and those who were still devoted to the Goddesses. Families would send their children to the temple for classes to become the "Holy Children"- Holy Children were normally from the royal family but has since branched out to involve commoners and higher ranked families to teach the children. Holy Children was an intense, religious camp that focused on the Goddesses, from the time of creation to their present time. The group was created at first with good intentions but soon faltered after the original three teachers had passed on. 

The kids would be brought in and for five years were taught, rather strictly how to walk, talk, write, dress, and look. No one really thought much of it, but, their children suffered traumatizing dogmatism. The "Holy Children" only lasted for fifty years. The new king came and destroyed it completely, "It is a smear on the word "Holy"... It is a smear on the Goddesses good nature, no mother or father would ever want to see their child go through the filth and abuse that these cult leaders put them through." The young man said in front of the mass in the temple. "These people have used the fear of The End to control people. This is what corruption is... The exact definition of Corrupt, we must be more conscious of who we trust to teach our children." 

The teachers were promptly punished and put in jail for their crimes of brainwash and abuse. The kids were returned to their families and were given therapy to help them, The young king felt at fault for not being able to stop it quickly. "I am sorry for not doing anything, I was unaware of the corruption and pain that the kids were going through horrific pain and violent dogma." He apologized. The young king sat alone, constantly studying, there was never a moment where he didn't study when he had free-time. The young man fell asleep with the angered thought of the horrible holy figures that abused their power, he made sure that all new figures were heavily interviewed and elected in by the people of the temple, whether they were members or not, a full reform was called by this young king. Elders, collectors, priests, and priestesses. He studied on how to make their temple a safer and happier place, he felt in his heart that this is what the Goddesses told him to do.

The Holy Children group was demolished with grateful hearts and praise to the new king, who, before this was already popular. Though, he did like the idea of kids being involved in religious practices, he did not want them to be forced into doing so. These kids were now forever scarred and would never dream of setting foot in the temple ever again. His heart went to the generation that was not able to be saved from the torturous five years, but the remaining ones were grateful that he gave them justice in a way that they could feel at peace again. Now, it was time for him to look towards new trades and getting the northern part of Akkala to comply with his offers of financial help; negotiating with these people were as painless as a sword to the Achilles tendon. They did not even want to think about his offer, telling him that he only "wanted to shove his beliefs into their life." 

"You're my people that I govern, it's only necessary that I look after you. Three hundred years of having no financial help from the royal family and not that the offer is right in front of you... you do not want to take it?!" he exclaimed. Each time he would leave with a migraine and more frustrated than he was the last time with them. Was his heart really not in the right place? Was this not what the Goddesses truly wanted? He must have not meditated as well as he should have, he must have missed something. So he prayed, fasted, and meditated, trying to see what the Goddesses wanted- the outreach was the only thing that would be set on his heart. He cursed himself for allowing his belief to waver the way it did. 

He negotiated with them for three more weeks before deciding to finally give himself some time to rethink his approach. It made the king sick to know that he was leaving them in ruin. 

But for now, until he thought of something, he would have to leave them be. The new king was only eighteen when he was given the throne due to his parents death of natural causes, he felt prepared but at the same time he was not. Of course, he had a good record with the people when he was growing and was already well liked among the tribes and their chiefs for being mindful and learning about their culture. Those people were even becoming rare which was only growing at an alarming rate. 

He sighed as the last of the book he had read was finished in his study, he has so much more to learn, yet, he doesn't have enough time to do so. "Oh, Goddesses... help me not go mad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for not updating... This book is still currently in the making, as I have rewritten many of the previous chapters before this one as I was unhappy with how they sounded. But do not worry, the previous chapters you have read before this ones are the rewritten ones. I will be getting to the main story soon, I hope this isn't too boring for you.


	6. King and Queen

The young king sat in his study, reading books and taking notes. He then put the book down and stared off into nothing, his brows furrowed, and his lips twitched in frustration. His pale brown eyes finally shot over to the door just as someone knocked. "Come in," He mumbled. A young woman peaked through, she seemed to be around his age, very pretty. He sat up straight, staring at her with wonder. "Who might you be?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, his brown hair slightly falling over his eyes. "I am an indentured servant, I moved from a neighboring kingdom. My name is Marlie." She smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, M-My name is Rhoam." He stuttered, then looked away quickly. "Do you need anything? Water? Some food?" Marlie asked softly, her blue eyes blinked quickly with panic. "No... No, I wouldn't want to burden you. Marlie, I wouldn't want to burden you..." He trailed off, still avoiding eye contact. "Very well, I will be off then." 

 

 

"Actually, I do have something to ask of you!" Rhoam exclaimed in realization. He stood up to quickly and dumbly hit his knees on the desk. Marlie jumped and turned around, he averted gaze again, completely embarrassed as to what he did. "I am trying to negotiate a means of financial help with the people of Northern Akkala, have you any suggestions? I have tried everything I felt I should offer, and they still will not take it. I am at my wits end with this." Rhoam said quickly in one breath. 

 

 

Marlie gave it two seconds thought before asking, "Have you tried seeing what they wanted rather than what you think they need? Just because they are a part of your kingdom does not mean that they share the same culture as you. They may want materials for housing, or more ways of agriculture, perhaps better job offers to boost their economy. They do not want to just be given stuff, I know the heart of people like you is to give and the Goddesses bless you but, perhaps they do not want you to give this time, but rather hear their wants and come up with ways to help them set up on their way, Majesty." 

 

 

Rhoam blinked a few times, he completely looked over that and he did that with everyone else. how stupid must he be. That did not make him any less grateful for Marlie, who had unknowingly leaned back in preparation for any more sudden movements from him. "Thank you... I appreciate your help." Rhoam timidly smiled, feeling like a fool. 

 

 

"You are nineteen now and acting like a love-struck preteen." He scolded himself, Marlie was indeed a very pretty girl and seemed to have a kind heart to go with. Rhoam wanted to see her more, in hopes of that judgement being true. He sat back down in his chair, looked at her again and quietly dismissed her. Rhoam twiddled his thumbs and gave up trying to concentrate on the books he was reading. The young king looked at his other books on the shelves before sighing and walking out of his study and into the music room to play the piano, then the harp, and lastly the violin. There were many more instruments but those were his favorite. His mother taught him those three when he was younger so whenever he played them, Rhoam felt as though his mother had not completely left him. He would go outside to the garden and pick the weeds out from the flowers, his father taught him this as well as using a bow and arrow to hunt. 

 

 

The sentimental look in his eyes caused Marlie's curiosity to grow as she walked by in complete happenstance. "Your Majesty, are you in need of assistance?" She asked quietly, hoping not to startle him. "No, I don't think I do at least." Rhoam murmured while still looking at the ground. "Why do you have sadness in your eyes? Are you reminiscing?" She blurted. Now grasping that the question was not appropriate she promptly apologized and bowed her head in respect. 

 

 

"There is no need for apologies if you have done no harm." He said. "I just miss my parents dearly..." Rhoam sighed. "They are with Hylia now and are no longer suffering, meaning I should rejoice but sadly... I cannot." Not wanting to seemingly dim the bright day, he changed subjects. "What brought you to the land of Hyrule? What are you hoping to do here?" 

 

 

"Well, umm..." Marlie was visibly uncomfortable with the question, shifting weight from one foot to the other. Rhoam waited patiently, adding, "If you do not feel comfortable talking about it then tell me so. The last thing I want is for someone that works within the castle to feel uncomfortable." 

 

 

"I think it will be best if I do though, just thinking on it... I feel it's a laughable reason and situation." Marlie took a deep breath. She felt stupid, but she spilled her truth. "I ran away from home. My parents were trying to marry me off to a man... He was married four times previously, but all his four wives died under mysterious circumstances... I was scared because I didn't want that to happen to me. He was a bad, bad man who had no qualms killing daughters, whether they were his or not." Marlie was shaking, the man's face flashed through her head. Rhoam looked at her, he did what he remembered his parents doing when someone was shaken and hurt; he hugged her. "All of his previous wives had bruises on them. The more I was around him, the more bruises I had... I guess that was a stupid reason, I was always told that I don't think sensibly." 

 

 

"No," Rhoam said, releasing her from the hug and resting his hands gently on her shoulders. "That trauma is the perfect reason. You thought on your feet and left." 

 

 

He was angry, what kind of man... "I can see the look in your eyes, they are not going to execute him... he is a man with wealth and power." She wiped her tears away, trying to calm down she said, "I am glad I can finally confide in someone who will actually listen. Thank you..." 

 

 

Her blue, tear-filled eyes met with Rhoam's light brown eyes, "Stay with me, I will be dead long before I let another soul hurt you." 

 

 

The months went by and the other servants took notice to Marlie's constant presence around the king. Some pointed it out to him, which he would let them know that he requested her constant attendance but would say nothing more. And the longer she was around, the more his heart fell in deeper love with her. She helped him set up a deal with Northern Akkala, which they wanted more job opportunities to help them sink more money into the economy, much like Marlie had suggested. 

 

 

Six months had passed, and others started to notice how he would wrap his arms around her waist gently and lightly press his forehead against hers. Marlie was still cautious, paying attention to every move he made. She looked for any signs of him putting on an act but after a year and a half she saw nothing and begun to fully reciprocate his hugs and forehead kisses. He was significantly taller than anyone she had ever saw, she would giggle a little when he bumped his head on a chandelier. "I am so happy you find that funny." He said, before picking her up and spinning around in a circle. 

 

 

Two months later, they married. Marlie could tell anyone everything that she learned from Rhoam. She remembered little details of him or facts; Like his parents' names were Orion and Amilya. Orion was the only son born of Rhoam's grandparents and Orion had also married a commoner from another kingdom. Amilya was forcibly moved to Hyrule by her family members and was almost homeless until Rhoam's grandparents offered her a servant job in the castle where she met Orion. And Rhoam was approximately 6'8, which caused him to be teased by the other kids when he was younger, but his retort would be, "At least I am able to reach your parents throat to punish them for the way they raised you." Of course, he would never dare or wish to follow through, but it took many handfuls of kids off his back. It was a small detail, but she would talk about his eyes a lot, saying that they would change depending on his mood. "They are light, much like chocolate when he is content or happy. But when he's upset, they turn into this beautiful onyx color. Or when he's concentrating, they will be a hazel color... His eyes show so many emotions by the color alone and it's stunning. You can really see if his soul is stirred, raging like a sea or calm and even." 

 

 

Whenever someone would mention the other's name, they would smile. Soon, they were expecting their first child, which turned out to be a boy. They decided the name of Alnen for him. Marlie was ecstatic, she cried when she held her first child. She cooed and rubbed her nose against the baby's nose. All Rhoam could do was watch his happy wife, crying tears of joy. He became emotional too as he saw how she was over two years ago, she still had a way before she fully recovered but at least she was happy. He wanted to keep her happy. Rhoam just stared at her, her blonde hair stuck to her face and she looked worn out yet the joy she felt shut out her exhaustion as she held their newly born child. Marlie kissed Alnen's forehead before looking over at Rhoam, a soft smile on her face as tears welled up again. "Rhoam... I.." She shook her head and asked, "Would you like to hold him, too?" 

 

 

"I would love to Marlie." He took Alnen in his arms. His new son looked like he took on most of the features of his mother, Rhoam smiled at the baby. "Marlie," He started before looking up at her. She had fallen asleep, her head still turned towards them. Rhoam freed one of his hands and held Marlie's. She woke up to Rhoam sleeping next to her, looking over she saw Alnen in his little crib. Marlie shook Rhoam's arm, waking him. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement again, "That's our baby!" She exclaimed, a big smile graced her face. "Watch your volume, he's asleep." He responded. She slowly turned on her sighed and wrapped her arms around him, the soft sleeve of her gown brushed against his arm. She kissed him softly, "That's our child." She repeated, this time much softer. "He is ours, he always will be..." 

 

 

There was a content silence between them, before Rhoam inquired, "What must I do to keep that smile?" 

 

 

"Just be like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually a decent sized one! I really wish I had the heart for writing my college essays as I do when writing this.


	7. The New Royal Family

King Rhoam and Queen Marlie had three more kids, her second pregnancy she gave birth to twins, who they name Melody and Jei. Their eldest, Alnen was seven. Another six years passed, and they had their fourth and final child, who was born with pale white skin and purple-blue eyes. The nurses that helped Marlie deliver this child accused her of sleeping with another and went to take the baby to dispose of her. "Stop!" Rhoam's voice boomed, Marlie was shaking with her arms outstretched for her newborn. The newborn's cries could be heard through the halls. "Give me back Zelda!" She begged, tears streaming down her face. They were already in the corridor and a few doors down before they reluctantly walked back and set their new daughter in Marlie's arms. She thanked them profusely for giving Zelda back. His glare would burn someone if it could. As calm as he could possibly be, he said, "Why would you take out an accusation on a child? Not only in front of their mother, and older siblings but the Goddesses as well? You're permanently relieved from your duties, you can go home." He said. Marlie was still in hysterics, she was scared that he was going to believe their false accusation. "Why would they ever..." She held Zelda close and dreaded the thought of him believing them. "Zelda..." She whimpered as she felt her husband's eyes. "Mommy, is little sister going to be okay? She looks like a ghost." Melody said, standing on her tip-toes to get a better look at her sister. "Yes, she's going to be fine. She looks like an angel, just like you three." Marlie tried to ease her shaking voice and trembling limbs. Alnen hoisted his siblings up on the bed and sat next to his mother as Rhoam continued to stare. "You can sleep mom... we are her to help you hold Zelda." He said. As Alnen grew older, he took on his father's features, gaining height too. He was expected to take care of his mother and siblings if anything were to happen to Rhoam. 

 

Not once did Marlie look at him, she looked at her children but not at him. Then he realized a potential reason why: He didn't say "Her parents." he just said mother, implying that he believed the nurses. A false implication but it was one nonetheless. His heart now hurt, he didn't call Zelda Their's as he should have, rather just Marlie's. Alnen looked over at his father, taking Zelda in his arms and handing her over for him to hold. Though when Rhoam held her, Alnen kept his hands underneath Zelda. "You're no longer holding her, son." Rhoam stated quietly. "You believe those nurses, you're going to drop my sister..." Alnen trembled, tears pouring down his face. "I don't want to lose my sister..." 

 

"Son, listen... I do not believe them. Never for a second." Rhoam sat on the floor so he wouldn't feed that fear. Zelda started crying to alert them she was hungry, Rhoam carefully stood up and walked over to Marlie. "Honey, Zelda wants you." He kissed her forehead as she stirred, her eyes still blotchy from crying, her arms felt weak. She still felt worn out but each time, holding her children gave her that needed energy boost. "Mommy is here, Zelle." Marlie still didn't look at Rhoam. "Marlie, please look at me. I don't believe them if that's what you fear. I know you too well, and you know yourself too... Marlie, please." 

 

"They were going to kill our Zelda... All you did was stare at me, I was scared." She whispered, wrapping Zelda in a small blanket. 

 

"They are not going to hurt you, or Zelda. You have three children and I that will not allow it. We will take her to Kakariko to see if there is anything wrong with Zelda." Rhoam picked up the two six-year-old and laid next to his wife, holding Melody and Jei in one arm and resting his hand lightly on her stomach. They were called the family that barely ages. Rhoam was thirty-six but looked and sounded as though he was in his mid-twenties. His wife was a year younger and looked just as she was when they first met. He looked at Little Zelda and smiled as she was being fed. "I do not remember talking about naming her." 

 

"We weren't sure on what to name her, normally we would have had at least a few names for her." 

 

"Why Zelda?" 

 

"When those two nurses were going to get rid of Zelda, I was reminded of a story I read as I was planning to run away to Hyrule. The story of the Martyred girl"


	8. The Martyred Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legend that has withered away from the unmerciful aging of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more violent, then the previous ones, I have adjusted the warning to fit.

There was a story uncovered long before the birth of King Rhoam, before his great-great grandparents even. Far before his line, nearing the start of time some would say. There was a city on the outskirts of Hyrule's borders. They also worshiped the Goddesses. In the city, there was a young girl- around seventeen or eighteen- who was strongly devoted, named Zelda. She was a beautiful girl who always studied the holy scriptures and was even granted access to the fountains to pray to Nayru, Farore, and Din. Many in her city called her the "Girl of Creation" because, wherever she walked, flowers would seeming spring to life under her feet. Many had a fearful awe of what she could do, she was like a walking Goddess. Many would go to her for religious guidance. 

Zelda's parents had engaged her to a boy on the other side of the city, both families were wealthy. Her fiance held no ill intentions to her. They actually loved each other very much. They moved into a new house and spent their time reading the scriptures of the Goddesses. Zelda was a good wife, while her fiance was a good husband. He dared not lay a harmful hand on her, if he did so he might as well hang himself. Their house was was at the border of Hyrule, fifty miles from the temple. Zelda and her husband were wedded in there and were gifted clothes that the Hylian men and women wore. 

Happiness seemed to be permanent, but when the city turned to Idolatry it turned horrible, anyone who spoke of the Goddesses Farore, Nayru, and Din were put to death. All who questioned the Idol were killed, even confused children. The Idol was a bull. No one knows who convinced people this was a Deity but, people turned to worship it any way. The bull was made of gold and had four horns protruding from its head. It's jaw bore sharp teeth and it's eyes were portrayed as a bleeding red. 

The cult like activities the people would partake in so causes them to start plotting against the one who helped see the Goddesses: Zelda.  

Though, Zelda and her husband were aware of the citizens turning they refused to change their beliefs and were as happy as could be. She was eight months pregnant and was painting the last coat on the crib her husband made. "Honey, can you go to the market for me? My back hurts." 

He kissed her forehead and helped her over to their bed where she immediately fell asleep.   
Then he set off for the market in the square. 

How he would wish that he hadn't. 

Three unknown assailants snuck into their house and stabbed Zelda in the stomach three times. Zelda screamed as they continued to stab her chest. They stabbed her forty-eight times. She cried out for her husband until she passed out. Tears stained her face as the three quickly ran out and into the woods. 

"I'm home!" He called out, expecting to hear her angelic voice. But instead he smelled blood, he walked into the hall and saw bloody footprints. Tears spilled out, if Zelda wasn't dead the baby was. His hands shook as the burlap sack he carried full of fruit was dropped and he ran down the hall. "Zelda? Zelda!? Zelda!!" He screamed as he ran into the door way. He fell to his knees, his body wracked with sobs, the fabric of his pants soaked up her blood. If she were still alive there wouldn't be anything to keep her alive. He shakily stood up and ran to her side. "Wake up... please..." His voice barely above a whisper. Her husband grasped her hand, pulling her up into his arms and rushing out the door. Zelda's breathing was faint, he knew that regardless of what he did she was not going to survive but it didn't stop him. 

Zelda was dead before he arrived at the doctors building. His sobbing caught the attention of one of the nurses, who took him by the shoulders. "You are not wanted here." She said begrudgingly. Then she added in a near inaudible whisper, "they wanted her die. You need to run away." 

He rushed off on horse, tears hadn't stopped spilling. It was nearly blinding. He wrapped her in a blanket, he was going to the temple. His anger boiled, but he didn't know who to direct it to. He screamed until his voice was hoarse and lost. "Why... why would you... do this?" He choked. "We were happy!" His voice was nothing, his mouth moved but no sound came out. 

A loud crack sounded far behind him. His head whipped around and saw that the city had burst into flames. It was a divine cleansing, so powerful and strong that only the goddess Din could have made it. 

No one survived that fire, they were punished for the murder that they had planned. The death of the young girl was a hope to be seen as a warning to the Hylians that this would happen to them if they didn't turn to the cult ways of the Bull. 

Then it started to snow, heavier and heavier. The horse collapsed and died, he was left with no protection against the freezing wind that was quickly picking up. He accepted that he was going to die and sat on the ground. His wife still wrapped in the blanket, her eyes slightly sunk in and what little blood she had left settled at her finger tips and feet.

He froze to death and was buried in snow, still clutching onto his wife. Their bodies were found only when the thawing of spring came and the snow melted. 

The news had spread of the city being purged by the Devine Din. They mourned the death of the two and gave them the titles of saints. 

It was even said the Goddesses praised the girl and gave her the name Hylia, the goddess of creation. While her husbands soul was spilt and the other half was lost. Full of rage and hatred. That half was called the Fierce Deity. The other half was blessed with courage and was assigned with protecting her while she was given another chance of having a child.   
————  
But, as that story goes, it was mostly to allow the kids to rest with a smile on their face knowing the kind girl got a happy ending, and as they grew older, the story started to make less and less sense. How was she the goddess of creation when things were already made? 

It was frustrating to not know the answer. 

The goddesses of the triforce have already created life and shaped the mountains, why do they need another goddess to create things?

And much like every other story, it soon fell into inferiority.


	9. Broken Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rewritten, I hope you enjoy this version better than the last one! It still does have darker themes so I ask that you read carefully.

During a still and peaceful night in Kakariko, a young woman was stolen away. She was taken to Northern Akkala where she was planned to carry children to continue the bloodline of the Yiga. Forced to carry this child, she would wander with a blank expression. The trauma she endured silenced her. Her pregnancy was unwanted and stressful on her body, the more the baby grew the more distant she became. She birthed the baby alone, and even then she felt nothing. The young woman held the child in her arms limply as he whined. Staring off into the distance she mouthed the letters, "L. I. N. K." repeatedly. She never uttered that name out loud, the master of the faction gave the baby boy a name instead. Azazel is what he would be called, his mother had not paid much attention to him. She was still coping with her traumas. 

\------

Azazel sat in darkness for the most of his first four years of life, he never saw the face of his mother, only a silhouette until his fifth birthday. 

His fifth birthday was his first sacrificial ceremony, as he was dragged out to the circle he heard muffled screaming. Someone was being held down on a waist high stone podium, Azazel couldn't see the person's face but he heard the fear. The cries choked the person and would kill them far before any ceremonious blade plunged into their body. They found a homeless Akkalan wandering around, looking for work to support their family. And like the animals they were, the Yiga faction was going to kill him. Azazel looked on in confusion and unrelenting terror. Tears fell from his eyes at the horrific sight, the chanting getting louder and the movements of the dagger became more aggressive. Azazel looked around, anywhere but the person before him. He saw his mother standing in the background, a hand on her shoulder. Blankly, she stared ahead not paying any mind to him. 

Cries in agony tore Azazel's attention away from the expressionless woman. The dagger was carving a deep wound in the stomach of the Sacrifice. The sign of The Darkness, as the Yiga called it: Ganondorf. The king of Darkness, the Captain of the demons. They worshiped him as if he were a God. Azazel looked on, his heart relaxing at the sight on the blood slowly trickling down the stone podium. His mouths repeated the prayer their high priest spoke as he then etched the eye of the Yiga on the Sacrifices chest. Then after the prayer was finished, the priest plunged the dagger into the pupil of the Yiga symbol. It pierced the Sacrifices heart, every muscle in their body contracted then relaxed. "Praise, praise, praise to you... Amen." the priest finished. Then, as if he hadn't just taken a human life he threw the body off the podium. "Take a good look, Azazel... I was once like you, I had to look away but when I felt the presence of Lord Ganon I was calm and full of content. You will be a priest one day with me." 

As Azazel gazed down at the body, it was a man who didn't seem to be much older than the lady he saw in the farthest point of the room during the ceremony. A slight gasp came from the floor at his feet. "Boy, you... You will save us all... from darkness." The man was miraculously alive. The priest stared on, surprise in his eyes but keeping himself composed. He handed Azazel a knife, "This will be proof to me that you are willing to learn, Azazel." 

The man cried, clamping his eyes shut. "Boy, you do not understand what will happen to you... If you continue this path." The man added. Azazel looked at the knife in his hands, before looking down at the man. "Praise." Azazel spoke, sinking the knife into the mans chest, placing it inches away from the dagger. "Bless this place, Hylia." The man uttered in his final breath. The adults around Azazel cheered for him, "You will be a great and influential priest." one to the right stated. 

\-------

A small child shouldn't have this much guilt crash over them. He killed someone with cold blood and no remorse, what was he thinking? He heard footsteps behind him, it was the woman. "mommy?" he tilted his head, hopeful he would get a response. Her face twisted into a disgusted look. She said nothing and continued to walk passed him in a hurried manner. He followed as closely as he could. As Azazel turned the final corner, he was met with a harsh hand across his face. His mother stared down at him with a blank expression, Azazel backed away with tears forming in his eyes. He looked behind her to see a man her age, who looked troubled and anxiety filled. "Where? coming back? Can I go too?" Azazel asked. His answer was another strike across his face, a bruise quickly formed. "Link." the man's voice behind his mother spoke softly. Azazel tilted his head, turning around to see if someone was behind him. Azazel then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back for you, your mother needs medical attention. Link, be safe. Follow Hylia." He said before rushing off with his mother. 

\------

Neither the man nor his mother ever returned, leaving Azazel to his mind. He never participated in another sacrifice, the nightmares he had would make the most mentally strong quiver in fear. They hunted for his mother, to return and kill her and whoever saved her. Azazel only assumed that his mother and that man were dead. 

\-----

The air felt cold even though it was warm. Something was about to happen, and it scared Azazel. As he sat in a corner of an empty room, he examined his right hand. What appeared on it was three triangles, one sat atop of the other two. Azazel believed this is what the Yiga priest called the Triforce. He noticed that the bottom right triangle had a golden glow. Why does he have this? The Triforce is meant for... Human Beings. He was a monster, he shouldn't have this. The longer he looked at the Triforce, the more he grew to hate it. If the Goddesses exist then why are bad people like him existing? Where are their laws, their power, their courage? It all died when people became too apathetic, or have completely lost their minds. Perhaps it was punishment for killing that man, maybe Azazel was supposed to die. He curled up in the corner and nodded off, hoping a dream would accompany him. But nightmares were the only things he was deserving of. 

\-----

Azazel was suddenly awoken with a sudden and sharp pain in his right hand. His eyes snapped open to see a knife resting deep in his flesh. He cried out and retracted his hand close to him. Shivering with fear, this is what that man felt. He was battered by the one who praised him months ago. The beatings continued for another year, until he was met with an eerie silence. Covered in bruises, he limped through the hall wondering where everyone had gone. As he arrived at the alter room, a strong scent of blood permeated the air. When he peaked around the corner to look in, he saw all of the worshipers covered in blood. They had all committed suicide. 

There was a feeling of relief, then disgust, which turned to anger. Perhaps happiness, then... there was nothing. He felt no emotion, just emptiness. Azazel now could not form a thought, something was overwhelming him. 

"You don't deserve a name." A voice in his head hissed. 

A dark mass formed in the corner and it growled, and bared it's teeth at him. "I'll kill you." it laughed. He backed out of the room, not turning his back he felt his way to the exit. His leg was going to give out, he couldn't walk anymore. Falling to the ground he cried for his mother to come and help him. "You deserve to freeze to death. You deserve to die alone." 

Tears spilled from his eyes as sadness engulfed him. 

After his leg had been rested, he struggled to stand on his feet as he hobbled to the nearest dead tree. "Mommy..." His voice cracked, before going completely silent. He didn't know where to go, so he followed the the gravel road as an ominous thick fog shrouded his surroundings. He was on his way, a small bag on his back to the dilapidated city of Northern Akkala.


	10. Frigid Akkala

Zelda became articulate at a young age, and now five years old she spoke all the time. The people she would rule over already loved her. Her eldest brother, Alnen gave up royalty and became a knight. He was promoted captain. He was a patient man with his troops and treated them all as equals. Her twin siblings would prefer to keep to themselves and didn't go out much. Whenever they would start a conversation or be invited into one, they would always seem to be antagonizing. Perhaps it was just them nearing their teen years?

Zelda was just a child but her desire for adventure was insatiable. Her father and mother would travel to check on the groups that surround them. He would meet with the Gorons at the southern point of Eldin (they were still waiting for proper equipment to be made), the Gerudo at the Bazaar, the Rito in the heart of their village, Sheikah in their village hall, and the Zora in their own temple of worship.

When Zelda first arrived, and each group caught eye of her they would go berserk. They would wave their hands in the air to entertain her. They would pick her up and spin her around, they gave her gifts. "If they keep giving me gifts, I will be rotten." Rhoam and Marlie would hear Zelda's small voice. She was a naturally quiet child, but her presence was enough to brighten a room. That's why people liked her so much. Zelda didn't mind the attention, she loved that people became happy when she's around.

_______

"We have to go to Northern Akkala again." Rhoam hated the fact that he dreaded to go. All the strife and grief they gave him before he and Marlie met was still very clear in his mind. When Zelda heard Akkala, her eyes went wide. "Can I go with you?" She asked, her smile big. "Zelda, this place isn't exactly safe... it isn't like the other places you have been to... People are really mean there."

"It will be okay, they are better now."

"It's super cold and snowy."

"I'll blend in?"

Zelda was born with Albinism. Her skin was as pale as snow, her eyes were a very light blue, a hint of purple mixed. Her eyes were so sensitive to the light that she would develop a migraine if she didn't have something to shade them with. But as she was born a follower of Hylia and to royal blood she wore a veil that would shade her eyes and cover most of her skin. Her dress was a dark blue-purple with gold wrapped around the sleeves.

Her father tried to not laugh at her question as it was a genuine concern of her. Marlie, who after the incident she was a hover parent and would not let Zelda out of her sight. She wasn't allowed to do a lot of things without her mother being present.

"I would be concerned if she was wearing her holy outfit. But she is wearing her regular attire." Her mother spoke up.

"It's cold so be ready with your coat on we will be there at noon."

______________________________

The air was cold and unwelcoming, something Zelda was not prepared for. She picked up on a foreboding energy, she turned to Rhoam.

"Devil. It's here." 

She looked around, no one seemed happy that she or her parents were here. She looked up at their guards, they even looked on edge. "They won't hurt you... They don't like me not you." She reassured the guards.

Perhaps she should try to smile.

She smiled and waved at everyone that walked by, this alleviated some of the darkness that shrouded the still dilapidated city. She and her parents walked straight to the city hall, where the leaders have gathered. They were all panicked.

"A decent-sized corner of this city has been restored to its previous state. But, it's still a struggle to get everyone to be compliant with these changes. Perhaps you can plan a speech and try to persuade them?" One asked.

Her father sighed, they just can't be easy to work with.

____

Due to heavy snow, they could take shelter in one of the council's homes.

Her parents were awakened by an urgent meeting with the council elders, they left Zelda behind with the person housing them.

He was a young man, very nervous. His leg bounced quickly, sorrow filled his eyes.

Zelda walked up to him and just looked at him. "What is it, little one? Do you need or want something?"

She stretched her arms out and gave him a hug. He picked her up and walked around his house, humming a quiet melody. Zelda's eyes lit up at the tune, she sang along with his humming.

"You know the Hymn of the Goddess?" he asked, amazed by the child's recognition.

"Why wouldn't I? I sing it every time in the Temple."

The young council member decided to quiz her, "What is the song that the Goddesses made for weather?"

"Hymn of storms."

"Who is the head priest?"

"There are two Priests... My father is the main head priest while his friend Gyles is the Co-Priest..."

She narrowed her eyes, trying to remember the order of powers.

"Then, there are the head Priestesses. My mom and a lady named Kayla holds those roles. Then, there are lower Priests and Priestesses. My brothers are considered the lower Priests and me and my sister are the lower Priestesses. My first brother is a knight but is still able to hold onto the title of priest due to his blood. Then there are elders, there are at most eighty elders. The elders have meetings along with the head Priests and Priestesses. Continuing from that, you have the juniors, that's what my siblings are considered. I am not one yet. They attend meetings with the lower Priests and Priestesses. Then you have the missionaries and worshipers." She smiled.

The young man was amazed at how she knew all of this, she was a very young child. "That's amazing... You know all of this."

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes concentrating on every detail of his face. Zelda had a tendency of doing this. "Your name is Mathias."

He hadn't introduced himself to her parents or her. "How did you know?" Mathias gasped.

"Mathias Everett..." She got his middle name.

"Dean." There was his last.

"Why, aren't you just a lucky guesser."

"Hylia knows... all of her children."

He spun around, still holding little Zelda. "I suppose..." he responded.

"You don't believe in the Goddesses."

"You're right."

"Do you hate them?"

"Why would I hate something I don't believe in, child?"

Zelda bowed her head, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad... you were just curious." he lifted her in the air and placed Zelda on his shoulder as he continued to pace his small home.

"Are you scared?"

"Everyday."

Zelda was a child, she surely wouldn't understand the empty feeling he always carried.

"You're sad. Very sad. You're so sad that you can't feel it anymore. Pacing is a chore to do for you, isn't it?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

Would she? Would this small child who knew his name even though he didn't say it understand?

____

"I can too, three hundred people here passed yesterday and it wasn't from disease or old age. It wasn't from murder either. I can name them and tell you what they looked like from the day they were born until they died."

The council members not only governed, but they buried their people. The faces of the dead were drawn on paper and stored away. And she described every victim of suicide and told him who they were and what they were affiliated with. "Two hundred and fifty of them were a part of the Yiga clan faction that lived here."

Zelda wasn't given access to this information. She never saw their faces.

How did she know?!

Mathias was unnerved and in awe at the same time. Just what was she? How did she know this?

"The next time we come back, I have a present I want to give you. Can you stay?"

Can he stay? Stay where?

He pondered for a moment on her question before he realized what she meant.

Can he stay alive? Can he still be here and not end it?

"I swear."

"No swearing... Promise."

She held out her pinkie finger and he did the same.

"Do you- Mathias Everett Dean- Promise that you will hold your life as sacred and cherish it until you the Goddesses call you home?"

He laughed a little at this initiation but continued. "I- Mathias Everett Dean- swe- Promise that I will hold my life as sacred and will cherish it until the Goddesses call me home."

"Uphold that Promise or your pinkie finger will be cut off."

"I promise to uphold it. I promise, young princess."

Zelda was still on his shoulder as she looked at him for a moment before nodding.

____

Her parents arrived back at Mathias's home in the early hours of dawn, they were tired from the meeting that lasted the entire night. "How did it go?" Zelda asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her parents sat on the floor next to her barely able keep their head up. "Horrible, over half of them want us to leave as soon as possible. The handful convinced them to let us stay for a few more days."

Mathias overheard them and peaked his head through the doorway, "I'm sorry that they're being difficult." He spoke quietly and bowed his head. "Don't apologize for something you have no control over." Marlie responded and hugged Zelda close to her. She immediately fell asleep. Rhoam had fallen asleep as well.

After a few minutes Marlie had released Zelda. She walked around and found Mathias sitting on the dining room floor. Her curiosity got the best of her, Zelda started asking questions. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, he jumped. "Uh, well... hm... I-I don't exactly..."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Mathias shyly shook his head, "H-he works at the docks. The council members wouldn't like it if they found out... They do not exactly like..." He trailed off sighing.

"Hylia says it's okay to love him. There's nothing wrong with it."

Mathias smiled softly, "that's good..." He trailed off. "Do you think that you two will marry?"

"weddings are expensive. And... It wouldn't be best to make it public."

"You can wed outside of here."

"It's too expensive to travel." 

"It will happen." 

"Maybe." 

"How long?" 

"Four years."

"You both will become happy." 

_____

"I'm sorry they don't want you here for much longer." Mathias said as he helped them packed. "It isn't your fault, son." Rhoam replied as he lifted Marlie's and Zelda's luggage bags into the trunk of the carriage. "Mommy, I forgot my teddy bear at Sir Dean's house." 

They were a few blocks away, "Can I go get it by myself?" Zelda asked. "No, I'm going with you." 

"Please, mom I will run quickly." Zelda responded before dashing off quickly. Her mother called out to her but she didn't stop. She made it back to Mathias's house and grabbed the soft bear. As she dashed out, Zelda collided with someone. 

"I'm so sorry, I-" She stopped herself at the sight. Glaring brown eyes met her soft ones.


	11. The Silent Boy

On the broken and dirty streets of Northern Akkala Link walked through, not minding looking up at any of the people who passed by. They stared at him with slight concern written on their faces as they saw him wearing traditional children's Yiga clothing. In his bag, he carried their book for worship. He intended to still practice Yiga religion but practice the orthodox way, not the way his faction practiced. 

But now, instead of finding a dilapidated shack for him to practice in, he was now faced with a girl who was wearing the crest of Hylia. A thick veil covered her hair and her coat was heavy and went to her ankles. Though he said nothing, his eyes sneered at her. She had just slammed into him and nearly toppled him over. "I didn't mean to, honest! I told my mommy I would rush back and get my teddy. You can have him if you want now..." She shyly outstretched her arm. Realizing that she meant no harm his eyes softened and shook his head. Link studied the bear, it had a green tunic with a red scarf with white markings at the end. On its' head it wore a pointed green hat with blue markings and wore brown boots and black pants. When she saw the inquisitive look on his face, Zelda smiled. "You like him too? He's my favorite teddy bear, he keeps the bad dreams away." 

"Name?" He signed, surprising Zelda. "Are you deaf?" He shook his head. "raised with Akkalan Language." It was a broken response, but she understood. "Bears name?" He signed again. "His name is Link." she smiled. "what's your name?" She asked. "Never had." He replied. "Zelda!" Her mom and dad screamed. They both jumped at the sudden loud voices. The anger in their eyes made Link step in between the three. He grabbed Zelda's hand and stood as tall as he could. Her parents stopped in shock, this boy was wearing all Yiga attire, yet he was guarding Zelda. 

"You have disobeyed your mother and ran off." Rhoam stated, calming his voice. The boy still stood in front of Zelda, his intent was to guard her. "They're my parents, boy." Zelda softly stated. She timidly walked up to them. Marlie took Zelda's free hand and guided her back to the carriage. She turned around and smiled at the Yiga boy, who waved slightly. He was confused by this encounter. That girl should have been yelling at him, calling him a devil. Her parents should have done the same. Zelda. "Remember Zelda." He commanded himself, not for cursing her. The silent boy decided to sit and contemplate whether he should still hold onto Yiga practices. Perhaps his mother's birthplace would accept him? Kakariko village was miles from Northern Akkala, he had no money to pay for travel and he would surely freeze to death on foot. Maybe dying was the best thing for him... surely no one would want to let a child live in their home knowing they were worshipers of the Darkness. 

His dark brown hair fell over his eyes as he felt tears welling up. Every potential outcome always ended with the thought of just dying. Though Zelda only left five minutes ago, he wanted to see her again. But, he hated Hylia so much. 

Standing back up he made a mad dash but to find out her parents sat down around a corner, scolding her. Link quietly walked up to them and tugged on Marlie's skirt. "What is it, young man?" She asked. "The boy." Zelda smiled. He felt enveloped in a warmth, he wasn't sure where the sudden feeling came from, but it was pleasant. "what do you want, boy?" Zelda asked him. The boy held his hand out, welcoming her to place hers over his. He started to run his index finger over her hand, making an X. He started mouthing words, placing a blessing spell over her. Then he dug through his bag and placed a Talisman on her lap. "Please... back." Zelda tilted her head, not knowing what he meant. "Come... back." He gestured, before backing away. Waving to her he walked away. His footsteps were barely heard as he picked up pace, soon sprinting away when he turned a corner. It was the first pagan blessing he ever performed, and he performed it on a child who was holy. He knew they will probably not bring her again. 

The silent boy, stood in the cold and looked up to the gray sky. "Come back." He signed again, though she wasn't there to see him.


	12. His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry for it being over a month since I have last posted, I have not been liking how this story is going so far, but I will continue on with it. I hope you still are enjoying it.

Three years passed and they have not returned. The nameless boy was now nine years old, still not finding a place to call his own. He had given up on practicing the orthodox Yiga. Hatred for the God he was raised with, and the only Goddess he believed existed grew with each passing day. With that came the overwhelming feeling of guilt of the murder he committed four years prior, increased to the point where he cried nearly all times of the day. He missed his mother, who wanted nothing to do with him. He supposed it was only right, no one would want to associate with a murderer. In his young mind, all he thought that could be done was suffer through the agony these heavy feelings brought to him everyday. Allowing them to crash down with more force as his time went on. He condemned himself far more than any person in Hyrule.

The voice would appear every now and then, degrading him and sending him to wailing tears. He already knew how pointless he is but, it didn't make the sharp pain any duller. He walked through the streets that were rather quiet, freezing to the bone. 

Through his chattering teeth he heard horse hooves, clip clop, clip clop. "Whoa," he heard a man say. The boy turned around and saw a familiar white and gold carriage. It was her, Zelda! She was back! He forgot the cold and ran hard. The door opened, revealing the girl that he wanted to see. She came back, he was overjoyed. He wanted to hug her but refrained, unsure if she would feel comfortable. "The Boy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms out and wrapping them around his neck. "I've missed you so much, friend!" 

friend 

What a weird word, what does that mean? Does it hold good meaning? Is is mean? Does it mean she wants him dead? She hugged him tightly, "I was wondering how you were faring, I am sorry that I was unable to come back sooner... I was helping my father care for my mother, you see she has fallen severely ill." Zelda explained, unwrapping her arms around him and stepping back to get a good look at him. They were still the same height, he didn't really think that they would grow that much anyways, but she has changed in very minor ways. For example, her speech seemed more fluid and advanced. Still, her skin was a pale white, her eyes were still the pretty blue-purple color. Her hair still covered by a veil, this time the veil was much longer. Zelda's hair must be so pretty. The same Zelda from three years ago.

While she examined him, she noticed fresh gashes on his face along with old ones. Zelda noticed his hands were dried and cracked with blood on them. His hair was a dark brown from the mud and ick from the streets. His brown eyes were soft yet full of hurt. She wondered if he would dodge answering her questions regarding the cuts. 

"My mother told me to say hello to you. I'm so happy you're still here." Zelda said. 

He wondered how his mother was doing, well he supposed. She was saved from torment and returned to her home. 

"She's happier without you." A voice rang, sending a sharp and unbearable pain through his head. He winced, Zelda panicked. "Are you okay, boy?" she asked, resting her hand softly on his shoulder. "Sick?" he signed. "You are?" 

"No, you?" 

"You mean my mother?" 

"Yes." 

He could understand her, but without proper language teaching he was difficult to understand. He could barely formulate a thought. "What's wrong?" 

Zelda sighed and looked down, "It was gradual, she is horribly underweight. She can't walk, my father carries her. He mainly sits by her side though since whatever she has is causing vertigo." 

Why is she here if her mother is going to die? 

"We got a letter from the council that they would like to talk to us, but with my eldest brother in training, my second brother and only sister are learning to be doctors, I have to be here. We cannot let the people we take care of feel left behind. My mother wouldn't want that." As if she read his mind. She changed the subject, "This is my friend Impa! They are my advisor, they help me make sure that I study, and the chores that I am told to do..." 

As Zelda continued on praising and explaining who Impa was to her, he was relieved to know that the word friend was a positive connotation. His name was "friend" to her, not villain or monster. He looked at Impa and saw that they were sending him a warning glare. It was strange how a Sheikah tribe member was able to pick out The Yiga Clan members, even when they were not wearing, painting, or gouging the symbol on their body. The Sheikah eye has a teardrop under it, representing the painful past it has dealt with, the tears of mourning but also joy at a chance to begin new and peaceful. They were a technologically advanced society, mixing science with their religion. Finding better ways to make medicine more effective and available to the common man, they truly were an amazing and admirable tribe of people who tore themselves down and then painstakingly redeemed and rebuilt themselves. The Yiga Clan took this symbol and made a mockery of it, by flipping it upside down and murdering people who have caused them no harm.

He didn't feel intimidated by Impa's gaze, as they were really just a chained guard dog who was only able to do something at Zelda's command. He knew that, that's how the Yiga were with the high priest. They do nothing until told so, mindless puppets is what they all are and will ever be. The glare became harder as he opened his arms for another hug, Zelda's hugs were nice and warm. Her hugs were immediately his favorite. "If I am not taking anymore of your time, may I ask you to guide us to the councils building? It should be warmer in there for the three of us." 

Impa did not intervene, instead they looked straight ahead. He led them to the building, it looked much better than what is did the last time she visited. There were new council members, all younger, the head was Mathias. "You've grown, and so has the health of city!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face. The sadness in his eyes was nearly gone, "Oh what an amazing day it has become!" Zelda grinned. 

"Now, over fifty percent of Northern Akkala has been restored. The mortality rate has lowered, there are more jobs than just the shipyard now. People are opening clothing shops and food stands, people that live around this area have been temporarily moved until their new homes are built. Your family truly has been a blessing to us all. But, this isn't the only thing I have requested for... Would you allow us, to build a temple for worshiping?" 

They all saw Zelda's eyes light up like stars in the night sky. "Yes, of course! You shouldn't have even asked for permission, you should have just started." 

After a few hours of thrilled conversations, Zelda introduced Impa. "They are my advisor, so until my mother is in good health once more expect Impa and I to take my parents place in meetings." 

Mathias looked over at him, with a quizzical look he asked, "Who might this be then?" 

"Never had." He responded, his hands shaking. 

"Never had a name? Well, you can't be right... Everyone has a name. One that sets them apart from everyone else." 

"Not me."

Zelda looked at him, her eyes holding immense sadness. "Would you like me to give you a name?" She asked. Though the voice started to shout at him, to decline, to become aggressive, to do anything but be given a name that he doesn't deserve. He couldn't tell her no, he couldn't bring himself to listen to the voice this time. With a pained nod, he gave her permission. Zelda's eyes brightened as she gave some thought to the name. He became worried, the name is going to be degrading. It's going to be hurtful and full of hate, she doesn't really consider him a friend. That fear left when her soft smile returned, "Link, your name is Link." 

His name is Link.


End file.
